Into the Waves of Time
by Nightsailer
Summary: (InuyashaXover)What happens when the bone eater's well connects to a certain era called the Meiji? Well, add one part comedy, one part romance, a little bit of demonic activity, and a whole bunch of wacky idiocy that'll have you laughing your head off.
1. Into the Meiji

I got rid of my other Inuyasha fic, so I decided to do a RK crossover! Please R&R!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

What a beautiful morning!

Kenshin walked down the street, wind whipping at his burgundy hair and blowing it gently over his purple eyes. Sunlight filtered through the sakura trees, chasing away the night mist. What was left fled before the rurouni's careful steps as he parted it.

_I wish Miss Kaoru would have come along. But lord knows she has her hands full, what with all the new students! _He chuckled to himself. _Yes, she'll be quite busy all day. I wonder what Sanosuke's doing?_

BONG

"Oro?!" Kenshin skipped a step forward, nearly falling flat on his face. The rock bounced away and fell to the dirt road.

"Oh good, you noticed. I was beginning to think that I would need a boulder." Sanosuke stood at the edge of the forest, another rock at the ready.

Kenshin rubbed the spot where the rock had struck. "Hello, Sanosuke. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Damn right you didn't," the fighter for hire muttered. "I could have sworn a bird came down and plucked your brain out of your ear. Then again, he wouldn't have found much, now would he?"

"I'll ignore that last comment. So what brings you here?" Kenshin asked.

"I found this awesome old well in the woods!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "It's got all kinds of bones in it. Wanna see?"

"Um, Sano, that's private property! This one cannot violate that!"

"Oh come off it, you goody two shoes!" The man scoffed. "It's no wonder no one can believe you were Hitokiri Battousai unless they see you in action."

Kenshin nodded absently, trying to figure out how he could edge away without being dragged into the forest. "Sanosuke, I'm sure the well is very nice, but this one must be getting to the store. Miss Kaoru asked me to pick up some-"

"Aw, come off it Kenshin!" The lanky man grabbed the wanderer's arm before he could blink. "It'll only take a minute."

"Oro?"

"Don't oro me. Let's go." Sanosuke dragged his friend into the trees.

After a time Kenshin gave up and walked on his own, knowing that Sanosuke wouldn't let go no matter how much he struggled. If he DID get away, he would only be hunted down and hauled back to the old well.

"Here it is!" Sano announced. They stood at the edge of a long-forgotten and overgrown well no more than four feet wide. The ground rustled as the fighter jumped down inside. "See? Bones!" He waved a particularly large thigh bone in the air.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head. "Sanosuke, it's a bone. You have enough fish bones at home to last you a lifetime. Now this one must be getting to the store before Miss Kaoru decides to come looking for me."

"Aw come on, Kenshin! These things are huge! It must be from some kind of demon or something," he said with a laugh. "Catch!" A rib bone came hurdling up toward the rurouni, who struggled to catch it and nearly lost his balance in the process."

"Sanosuke!!! Why do we need to take these home?" Kenshin stretched and caught another flying bone, adding it to the growing pile. "It's rather…disgusting."

"I could sell them to those archeologists for a lot of money!" The fighter said happily. I heard they're paying big bucks for bones of unidentified creatures. And this shit is definitely nothin' I'VE ever seen."

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "Is money all you ever think about?"

Sanosuke didn't answer.

"Sano?" Kenshin warily laid the bones down on the ground and peered over the edge into the well. "Huh?!"

Sanosuke was sitting on his knees, staring up at a tall brunette wearing a very short green miniskirt.

"Who the heck are you?!" She demanded. "And why are you dressed like that? And what are you doing in my family shrine?!" When the man kneeling before her didn't say anything, she knocked on his head. "Hello! What are you-" Then she realized the direction of his gaze. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING?!"

SMACK.

Kenshin flinched, then decided to spare his friend a brutal beating. "Ah, miss, what are you doing down in that well?"

The girl looked up. "Why wouldn't I be allowed in my own well? And why are you guys dressed so weird?"

"You're the only one that's dressed strange around here." Sanosuke rubbed at the handprint that now decorated his face. "I mean, green kimono with a white top? What century are you from?"

She gave him a weird look. Then she laughed nervously. "Same one as you, of course! 1995?"

"Miss, this is 1864," Kenshin said slowly.

Her eyes went wide. "18...64? Oh shit…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading!! It'll get better in future chapters…especially when Inuyasha comes looking for her! R&R!!


	2. WHERE THE HELL AM I?

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!!!!! bows over and over I just kinda forgot about it. But I hope this extra-long (well, for me at least) chapter makes up for it! Well, have fun! R&R, and I might not take another 3 months to update again! .;;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You mean you didn't know?!" Sanosuke said incredulously. The two had gotten the young girl out of the well, and now were sitting on its rim, trying to figure out what had happened. But so far she had only sat perfectly still, hands folded in her lap, eyes wide in shock. And Sanosuke was starting to get a little bit annoyed.

"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!"

"Sano!" Kenshin waved a calming hand. "Please! We're trying to get information, not scare the poor girl out of her wits!" Then he turned back to the huddled figure beside him. "Please, we're trying to understand. Did you say 1995?"

The girl nodded blankly.

Kenshin waited for a further response, but none came. He cocked his head to the side. "Miss, how can you expect us to help you if you won't tell us anything about yourself?"

"Aw, who cares about her?" Sanosuke spat on the ground. "If she won't tell us anything, it's her own damn fault." Getting to his feet, he started to walk out of the woods.

"Sanosuke, please!" Kenshin scolded. "How can we expect her to answer if she's scared to death?"

"I'm not scared of that chicken man!" The girl shouted suddenly, drawing both men's attention back to her in a flash. "Trust me; I've seen a lot worse back in the feudal era-" She clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you just say the feudal era?" Sanosuke's interest had perked up again and he now looked her over with curiosity. "Wasn't that a few centuries ago?"

"Uh, did I say feudal era? Eheh, I meant…um…"

"I gotta hand it to ya kid, you're the WORST liar I've ever seen in my life." The former fighter for hire poked her in the side. The girl shrieked and fell backwards into the well. "Ticklish too," he added with a chuckle. "You alright missy?"

His only response was a clawed hand grasping the edge of the well.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sano's bandaged hand lashed out at the one coming from the well. "It's a demon!"

"Damn right!" White hair flowed gracefully on the morning breeze as the demon poked his head out of the well. His yellow eyes glared at the rurouni and his friend as he cradled the girl close. "I'm a demon. So what are you gonna do about it?!"

"Well, technically you're only a half demon," the girl muttered, "not that it makes any difference."

"Shut it, Kagome! They don't need to know that!"

"So your name is Kagome, huh?" Sano settled down on his haunches. "Well I guess it's good to have a name to put with the face, right missy? My name is Sanosuke Sagara, former fighter for hire."

"That's nice," the demon said impatiently, dumping Kagome on the carpet of leaves. "Do you have any other useless information that you'd like to share?"

Sano ignored him, choosing instead to help Kagome to her feet. "Say, you're quite the looker. What are you doing hanging around with a stupid arrogant little hanyou? You could be selling--"

"--nothing!" Kenshin interrupted, bonking the former fighter for hire over the head with the hilt of his sword. The girl goggled at him, not quite sure she wanted to know how the spiky haired man was going to finish his sentence. "So you say you're from 1995? That's very interesting. This is only 1864, that it is. Not saying I don't believe you--" he added as she started to protest -- "I can tell you're not from around here just from your clothes. And you…uh…sir." he said, turning to Inuyasha. "You are most definitely at least some part demon. And as I heard this girl say…" Kenshin's brow furrowed as he pushed the unbelievable words past his lips. "…you're from feudal times?"

Before her friend could say something he would regret, Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's right. This stupid little hairball is from the feudal times. His name is Inuyasha."

"Stupid…stupid little hairball?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "Girl, I swear you've got some kind of death wish." White hair swirled as he turned to face the two Meijians. "You actually BELIEVE us?!"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" Kenshin cocked his head. "You don't appear to be lying."

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything, samurai." The hanyou averted his gaze and instead stared off into the woods.

Kagome glared at him. "Please don't pay any attention to him. Of course we're telling the truth." She breathed a sigh of relief, planting a hand over her heart. "God, I'm so glad someone actually believes me! When I first arrived in the Feudal Era, they friggen tied me up!"

"With good reason," Inuyasha put in with a snort.

The school girl inflated like a puffer fish, her face going red with fury. "You know what, Inuyasha?! I've had enough of you and your arrogance!" She shot a sly glance back at her new friends, who wore identical looks of puzzlement. "Watch me put him in his place. SIT, BOY!"

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" The beads around the hanyou's neck glowed an eerie purple, then sent him crashing to the forest floor in a heap.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Sano sprang ten feet in the air, arms flailing wildly. His hand caught at a branch, and he used every ounce of his strength to pull himself atop it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THIS GIRL IS A WITCH! A WITCH! GOD FORSAKE ME, A WITCH!" He tried desperately to get higher into the tree.

Kagome looked hurt. "I'm not a witch!" she whined, frowning up at the man who now clung to the highest boughs of a pine. "Come on! You can't possibly think I'm a witch…"

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha muttered, and promptly received a kick in the rear.

Kenshin put up his hands, an apologetic smile on his scarred face. "Please forgive Sanosuke-kun. He is…unused and adverse to the supernatural. But I'm sure that if you…EXPLAIN…this strange happening, he will gladly refrain from calling you by such a title."

"SHE'S A WITCH!" Sano cried.

"AM NOT!" Kagome screeched, stomping her foot in frustration. "AM NOT AM NOT AM NOT!"

"Feh. You're such a baby." Inuyasha climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt and rotting leaves from his kimono.

"Inuyasha, you tell him! Tell him I'm not a witch!" Kagome got right up in the hanyou's face, her big brown eyes welling up with tears. "Pleeeeeeeeease…? This is really hurting my feelings…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he backed up a few paces. "Uhhh…"  
"Please! I hate being called something so degrading." She sniffled and looked away.

"Okay okay okay! Just put those eyes away!" Rubbing his nose irritably, Inuyasha spun around and easily scaled the tree, settling onto his haunches a foot away from Sanosuke. "Look, you moron, if that girl was a witch, she'd have killed herself by now. Her stupidity knows no limits. And…well, look at her! Does she LOOK like a freakin' witch?!"

Sano looked down. "…yes," he squeaked.

"NOT FUNNY, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "SI--"

Realizing what was about to occur, Kenshin quickly clamped a hand over the girl's mouth. "Please, don't do that right now. If you do, you'll never convince Sano-kun that you're not a witch."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. The rurouni's hand smelled of the leather on the hilt of a sword, mixed with a scent that was…blood? Her eyes shifted to look up at his scarred face. The x mark was the only thing that met her gaze.

"Sano, please come down," Kenshin was saying. "You're being ridiculous. This girl is no witch and you know it." Letting his hand fall away from her mouth, he walked to the foot of the big pine. "I don't want to have to cut you down."

Inuyasha looked down at him and snorted. "A mere mortal couldn't cut through three spans of solid pine."

"Oh believe me, he can. Alright, I'm coming down. But if anything funny happens, I swear I'll knock her out before you can say Sengoku." Sano slipped silently from the branches, landing gracefully on the fallen leaves below. He shot a scornful look back up at the hanyou lounging on the branch. "Comin', fluffy?"

"F…FLUFFY?!" Inuyasha shrieked. Leaves flew everywhere as he landed heavily on the forest floor. In a flash the Tetsusaiga was drawn, the gigantic fang at its full strength. "SAY IT AGAIN AND I'LL--! Huh?!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kenshin had closed the space between them and had the point of his reverse-blade pressed against the hanyou's throat. Yellow eyes that matched his own bored holes into his irises.

"Stand down," the rurouni commanded in a cold voice. "He meant nothing by it."

Inuyasha glared down the blade at him. "Feh." There was a quiet 'shh' as the Tetsusaiga was slipped back into its sheath.

Kenshin drew his sword away and turned to face the rest of the group, who were all looking on in silence. "Well then. There's no use standing around an old well. What do you say we go back to the Kamiya dojo and talk around a cup of tea?" A compelling smile was all that was left of the glare from only moments before.

"Yeah, ok. I'm up for that as long as Kaoru doesn't cook it." Sanosuke gathered up his little pile of bones from the well and started into the woods. "I'll lead the way."

"Thank you, Sano-kun. Shall we, then?" He offered Kagome his arm.

Kagome smirked at Inuyasha and took it. "By the way, I know that idiot's name is Sano, but I don't believe I ever caught yours," she said, ignoring the yellow eyes boring holes in her back.

"Oro? Oh. This one's name is Kenshin, that it is." He smiled at her.

She grinned back at him. "That's a great name. Nice to meet you, Kenshin."

Inuyasha looked away from the two. "They'll make a great couple," he muttered sarcastically. "God knows I don't care what that bitch does with her time. All I want to know is why the old well didn't connect with her time as it usually--huh?" A faint scent tickled his nose. "A…demon?" he looked over his shoulder at the well just in time to see the last of a demonic aura dissipate into nothing.


	3. A Demon Approaches

****

KAMIYA DOJO

Half an hour later, the entire group sat in the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin cooked some small fish over a portable stove. Inuyasha eyed Kagome maliciously, who sat a lot closer to Kenshin than he would have liked. Sano watched the fish crackle and pop on the stovetop, still chomping on a fishbone from earlier that day. Everything was surprisingly quiet.

Well…for a little while.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru stomped into the dojo.

"Oh, hello, Kaoru-dono! How are--"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT, MISTER!" the girl screeched, brandishing her shinai[1]. "I TOLD YOU TO PICK UP SOME RICE FOR DINNER!! NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO EAT?!"

"Oro?"

"Don't you 'oro' me!!" the shinai flew through the air, conking the rurouni in the head and knocking him over backwards. As he fell, he dropped the fork he had been using to turn the fish, flipping one of the small trout into the air. It fell into his open kimono.

"AIIIIII!!" Kenshin started doing a frantic dance, trying to get the burning hot piece of meat out of his kimono.

"Ten points," Sanosuke jeered.

"Oh, we have guests?" Kaoru's cheeks flushed pink as she gave a surprisingly polite bow. "Forgive my behavior. It's just that I asked SOMEONE to pick up some rice so we could eat tonight, and SOMEONE didn't do so."

Inuyasha snorted and said nothing. Kagome smiled, kicking him in the shin. "Oh, it's quite alright. I find that you have to be rough with men a lot or they won't LISTEN." She put extra emphasis on the word 'listen', shooting a pointed glare at Inuyasha.

"Oh, I know what you mean!" Kaoru skipped over, settling onto the floor beside Kagome and taking the fork. The fish crackled as she turned them over. "My name is Kamiya Kaoru. And you are?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm Kagome Higurashi. That's Inuyasha. He's not very pleasant."

"Bite me," Inuyasha muttered.

"K-K-K-Kaoru-dono, a little help if you please!" Kenshin was trying to reach the scorching fish that had somehow found its way around to his back.

Pointedly ignoring the rurouni, Kaoru went on, "That's a new one. I've never heard that before." She shot a glance at Kagome's clothes. "I'm guessing you're foreign?"

"Uh, you could say that…"

Sano plucked a fish off the griddle. "Foreign doesn't even begin to cover it. She says she's from 1995."

"Hey! That's my fish, you asshole!" Inuyasha stood. "I haven't eaten in over a week!"

"I don't see your name on it," Sano mocked, turning the fish around as if to look on all sides.

"I claimed it!"

"Since when?"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Inuyasha tackled Sano, and the two rolled across the dojo.

"1995?!" Kaoru exclaimed, "but how?! This is only 1864! Are you some kind of a magician???"

"No no, of course not!" Kagome said quickly, waving a dismissing hand. "It was this well I have in my shrine. Somehow it connects to the Feudal Era and vice versa. But this time…" she trailed off, eyes casting downward.

Kenshin, who was still dancing around trying to get the fish out of his kimono, tripped over the two hagglers on the floor and sprawled across the dojo. The fish shot out of his shirt and flew through the open door.

Kagome laughed. "Safe!" she chortled.

Kaoru rubbed her temple. "Please ignore the peanut gallery. But are you really from the future? I'm not saying you're lying, but it IS kind of hard to believe."

Sano finally managed to wrestle the fish away from the hanyou and was now sitting atop of him, munching contentedly. "It's true. I saw her come through with my own two eyes."

"BAKA[2]!" Inuyasha screamed. "Get your heavy ass off of me!"

"But you make such a comfortable seat!" Sano said, adding a few extra bounces just for good measure. Then he got to his feet and started over to the rest of the group.

Kagome eyed him nervously. "I wouldn't make him mad…he's got a reputation for violence."

Right at that moment, Inuyasha lunged for the fighter-for-hire. Kagome stood up. "SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground in mid flight, skidding across the dojo, knocking into Kenshin, who was still on the floor. Both went flying out the door.

"Maybe I put a little too much wax on the floor," Kaoru commented absently. "Kagome-san, are you sure you're not some kind of shamaness? That was a pretty impressive trick."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"GOD, WOMAN!" Inuyasha came back in, dragging Kenshin by his hair. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"I wish," Kagome muttered. "Put the poor man down, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha dropped Kenshin in disgust. "I don't have to stick around for this farce," he spat, turning on his heel and walking out the door.

"But seriously," Kagome continued, "I really need to find a way back to my time. My family is going to be so worried…"  
"Well, I don't know what we can to help, but we'll certainly try. Right guys?" Kaoru looked at Sano and Kenshin with a smile.

"Yes. This one will be happy to do whatever he can."

"Whatever."

"See?" Kaoru said. "We'll help you. Don't worry. We'll get you back to your own--"  
Just then, Yahiko burst through the door to the dojo. "Kenshin, come quick! A group of hunters were in the woods, and they came across a half dead demon! They need someone who can finish him! COME ON!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yayishness. I hope that wasn't too goofy for you. R&R!!


End file.
